wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/31
Kategoria:Trędowata XXXI – Więc ojczuś stanowczo nie będzie na koncercie i na balu? – spytała Stefcia pana Rudeckiego w dzień wielkiej zabawy. – Nie, dziecko! Jadę do domu jutro, a mam jeszcze bardzo wiele interesów. Stefcia nadąsała się. – Ej! Tak liczyłam na to. Wolałabym być z ojczusiem. Na balu będzie dużo osób nie znanych mi zupełnie i przeważnie z arystokracji. – Będą również i obywatele z okolicy, no i główniejsi wystawcy. To przecie bal publiczny na jakiś cel, znajdą się na nim i mniej karmazynowi. Czy bal odbędzie się bezpośrednio po koncercie? – Tak, i w tej samej sali. My nawet na koncercie nie będziemy. Przyjeżdżamy wprost na bal. Pan Rudecki pożegnał się z córką do następnego dnia. Chociaż jednak zapowiadał, że na balu nie będzie, wybierał się nań w rzeczywistości, ale jako widz z galerii. Chciał zobaczyć Stefanię w otoczeniu, któremu niezbyt ufał, aby się jej przypatrzyć z daleka, nie będąc widzianym. Dość wcześnie przyszedł na koncert do sali wielkiego hotelu, znalazł dobre miejsce w krzesłach i równie dobre na galerii. Wśród publiki siedziało wiele pań ubranych po balowemu, lecz z arystokracji nie było nikogo. Koncert nie zachwycił pana Rudeckiego, ponieważ znał się na muzyce, a grymasił w śpiewie. Ale urządzenie estrady podobało mu się. Był tam brzozowy lasek, naturalny, wysłany mchem. Pomiędzy drzewami stały krzesła i pulpity dla muzykantów. Zasiadła na nich grupa artystów niemiejscowych, jedynie na czas wystawy przybyłych tu z wielkiej stolicy. Pan Rudecki doznał zawodu: sławna orkiestra nie zachwyciła go. – Tylko tyle, że huczą, ale, dalibóg, gdzież tu melodia? Śpiew i śpiewaczka porwały go jeszcze mniej. Na estradę weszła młoda panna, dobrej tuszy, w białej wygorsowanej sukni. Obnażone ramiona wyglądały mocno różowo, bez żadnych subtelniejszych odcieni. Na piramidce tych różowości piętrzyła się czarna głowa, jak nastroszona czapka angorska. Czarne małe oczki świeciły jak ćwieki wbite w bardzo kolorowe tapety. Wyszła podtrzymując suknię i złożywszy parę ociężałych, niemiłosiernie wdzięcznych ukłonów, stanęła mnąc w ręku zeszyt z nutami. Po czym zaczęła śpiewać z wzniesioną do góry głową. Pan Rudecki patrząc na nią doznawał pewnych obaw. Najpierw zdawało mu się, że debiutantka nie przetrwa tej próby, bo kolor jej biustu nabierał coraz więcej makowej barwy. Przy tym tak się widocznie dławiła, że niektórzy ze słuchaczów sięgali do własnych kołnierzyków w przekonaniu, że są za ciasne. Nagle do uszu ojca Stefci przysunął twarz jakiś młodzieniec siedzący obok, ale rzekł wcale nie szeptem, wskazując oczyma pełne ramiona debiutantki: – Panie, czy to ręce, czy łydki? bo nie mogę rozpoznać. I nie czekając na objaśnienie, bardzo kontent z siebie i swego dowcipu, zaczął go szerzyć w inną stronę sali. Gdy nareszcie piskliwe dławienie umilkło, wszyscy odetchnęli, jakby zwalając ciężar z piersi. To poprzedziło oklaski, których jednak nie skąpiono. Kilka wdzięcznych ukłonów – i debiutantka wolno pomiędzy brzozami zaczęła się oddalać, świecąc z daleka bielą sukni i rumianym karczkiem, wyciętym w kwadrat. – Co ona będzie teraz robiła? – zapytał dowcipny młodzieniec, nie zwracając się wyłącznie do niego. – Zapewne weźmie zimną kąpiel – odpowiedział jakiś głos z następnego rzędu krzeseł. W czasie ostatniej przerwy wiele osób wyszło na korytarz i marmurowe schody, wiodące z kontramarkarni. Zaczynał się już tam charakterystyczny ruch przed balem w hotelu. Biegali lokaje, z cukierni wynoszono torty i piramidy cukrów na podstawach kryształowych. Wnosili kosze kwiatów do ubrania sali. Pan Rudecki, oparty o poręcz schodów, przyglądał się ciekawie. Ten wstęp do balu miał w sobie wiele znamienności. Cechował go przede wszystkim gorączkowy ruch służby, uwijającej się z gorliwością niemal podniosłą. Rudecki pomyślał, że zawsze tak samo niższe klasy pracują dla umilenia zabawy klas wyższych, uprzywilejowanych. I chociaż są płatne, jednak często robią to jakby z dumą, że ich do tego użyto. Rozmyślania jego przerwał głuchy turkot karety u podjazdu. Kilku lokai rzuciło się do drzwi. W kontramarkarni zrobił się większy ruch. – Zaczynają się zjeżdżać, trzeba iść na stanowisko – pomyślał pan Rudecki. Lecz spojrzał jeszcze na dół. Weszło dwóch panów; rozmawiali ze sobą głośno, pozbywając się palt za pomocą służących. – Czy te wycia nie skończone? – rzekł jeden z nich, młody, cienki i łysy już. Lokaj zgiął się w ukłonie z przymilającym się służbowym uśmiechem. – A nie jeszcze, proszę jaśnie wielmożnego hrabiego, choć to już czas... – Nie do ciebie mówię fagasie – syknął jaśnie wielmożny. Lokaj znowu ukłonił się. – Arystokracja! – szepnął do siebie pan Rudecki. Dwaj panowie stali przed lustrem, sprawdzając fryzjerską robotę na głowie, sztywną białość wielkich plastronów bielizny i znudzono-kapryśny wyraz zwiędłych ust, po czym wolno, miarowym krokiem wchodzili na schody i przymrużając oczy spoglądali z góry na stojącego obywatela. – To ktoś z koncertowej tłuszczy – rzekł do towarzysza łysy hrabia. Pan Rudecki słów tych nie słyszał, zobaczył natomiast coś lepszego. Lokaj, który dotąd stał w postawie wyczekującego, gdy panowie znikli za drzwiami, zwrócił się gwałtownie w ich stronę i pokazał język... ale panu Rudeckiemu. Spostrzegłszy omyłkę, spiesznie się cofnął do kontramarkarni, zupełnie skonfundowany. Pan Rudecki, ubawiony tą sceną, poszedł prosto na galerię. Z miejsca swego widział oszklone drzwi wchodowe, schody i część górnego korytarza. Ostatni numer koncertu nie zajmował go wcale, jak i przeważną liczbę osób siedzących bliżej drzwi. Coraz ktoś nowy przyjeżdżał, ruch wzmógł się. Ojciec Stefci siedząc obok filaru, widział wszystko, sam w razie koniecznym mógł, przechyliwszy się za filar, być z dołu niewidzialnym. Dotychczas zjawiali się tylko nieznajomi panowie. Jeden z nich zatrzymał na sobie dłużej wzrok pana Rudeckiego. Był to człowiek już bardzo stary, ale prosty i sztywny, w obcisłym fraku. Twarz miał bladą jakby, woskową, na niej odznaczał się duży orli nos i ogromne czarne oczy. Siwe, prawie białe włosy miał zaczesane w staroświeckie pukle nad uszyma, wąskie usta, zaciśnięte dumnie, wyrażały pychę magnacką. Pan Rudecki wiedział, że jest to Andrzej Mortęski, prezes miejscowego towarzystwa rol- niczego i dyrektor wystawy. Duma i wielkość biły od tej postaci, czyniąc ją niesympatyczną. Obok hrabiego stał jakiś niski pan, gruby, czerwony i spocony na twarzy, z ogolonymi wąsami i białym zarostem à la Moltke. Ręce trzymał założone w tył, z miną, jakby sobie nic z nikogo nie robił. Jednak na hrabiego spoglądał pokornie, uśmiech pełen uszczęśliwienia nie schodził mu z ust. Gdy hrabia zwracał się do niego, zawsze trochę z góry, założone w tył ręce grubego jegomościa odrywały się nagle od fraka i tłuste czerwone palce zaczynały gmerać koło dewizki. Z taką uniżonością przeginał swą beczkowatą figurę, takie robił układne miny, że pan Rudecki patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem. – Pewnie jaki młynarz z dóbr hrabiego, bo przecie chyba nie obywatel. Koncertu nikt nie słuchał. Zaczęły się zjeżdżać panie z arystokracji. Mężczyźni wybiegali do kontramarkarni. Pan Rudecki wypatrywał pani Elzonowskiej i Stefci, ale jeszcze nie nadjechały. Przyjechał natomiast hrabia Trestka i Wiluś Szeliga. Nowe rzucenie się lokai do drzwi i wszedł ordynat Michorowski prowadząc pana Macieja. Wszyscy panowie poruszyli się. Młodzi wyszli aż na schody. Hrabia poważnie posunął naprzód swą imponującą postać. Powitanie dwóch starców odbyło się z obopólną atencją, po czym już hrabia odstąpił pana Macieja, a gruby jegomość z zarostem à la Moltke odszedł w skromniejsze szeregi męskie. Waldemara otoczyli młodsi panowie. Pan Rudecki zza swego filaru pilnie na niego patrzał. Młody ordynat wyglądał już inaczej niż na koniu i przy obiedzie, ale może jeszcze świetniej, gdyż nieposzlakowany frak uwydatniał zręczną i elegancką postać. Miał w sobie dużo wielkopańskiego tonu i swobodnej a wytwornej niedbałości w ruchach. Wyróżniał się z całego otoczenia. Poznawało się w nim pana bardzo wysokiej krwi, nie przeciętnego salonowca. Bal był dla niego, nie on dla balu. Pan Rudecki spoglądał na niego i cieszył się, bo lubił panów tego pokroju, co Waldemar. – Gdyby wszyscy nasi arystokraci byli podobni, stalibyśmy na szczycie cywilizacji – myślał z żalem. Przyjechała starsza księżna Podhorecka, w czarnych drogocennych koronkach, i panna Rita. Księżnę prowadził hrabia prezes Mortęski, Ritę jakiś pozujący na Anglika młodzieniec, który zręcznie uprzedził Trestkę. Baron Weyher wprowadził tryumfalnie kapiącą klejnotami hrabinę Ćwilecką. Za nią postępowała sztywno panna Michalina z łysym hrabią, co miał scenę z lokajem, i roześmiana Paula, wsparta na ramieniu równie roześmianego towarzysza. Waldemar, widocznie zniecierpliwiony, spoglądał na drzwi wchodowe. – Czemu one nie przyjeżdżają? – pomyślał pan Rudecki. Wtem zwrócił się do niego jakiś starszy pan, siedzący obok, i spytał patrząc spod okularów: – Panie, czemu muzyka nie ustaje? Bębnią i bębnią, choć nikt nie słucha, a tam arystokracja już wali gremialnie i pewno się także złości. – Ktoś tu komuś powinien ustąpić: koncert arystokracji czy vice versa – odparł zagadnięty. – Tymczasem nikt nie ustępuje, ale to dowodzi, że ci wszyscy panowie niewiele sobie robią ze sztuki, przy tym są niezbyt grzeczni, bo i sami nie słuchają, i innym nie dają. – Zachowują się jednak dość cicho, a co do muzyki dzisiejszej, niewarta ona lepszego traktowania. – Panie! przecie to sława stolicy i ostatni koncert! – Może być! ja się nie zachwycam. – A był pan na poprzednich koncertach? – Nie! – A – ba!... Ten wykrzyk przekonał pana Rudeckiego, że nie zawsze ostatni akt równa się pierwszemu. Pan w okularach mówił dalej: – Zanim tę salę uprzątną z krzeseł, to się biedne panie diabelnie znudzą w buduarach, a my tu na galerii. – To i pan przyszedł oglądać bal? – A tak. Ja, panie, po nocach nie sypiam, a nic lepszego nie mam do roboty, więc pomyślałem sobie: trzeba popatrzeć jak oni tańcują. A pan dlaczego tu przyszedł? – Ja? ot, dla zabicia czasu. – A widzi pan! Głośniejszy ruch przy drzwiach zwrócił uwagę rozmawiających. Pan Rudecki spojrzał i cofnął się za filar. Na schody wchodziła pani Idalia w pysznej aksamitnej sukni i w brylantach, prowadzona przez starszego księcia Giersztorfa. Waldemar prowadził młodą księżnę Podhorecką. Biała jak śnieg Lucia szła z Wilusiem Szeligą. Stefcia, owiana seledynową krepą, świeża jak maj, wspierała się na ramieniu Trestki. Pan Rudecki, zaciekawiony zapomniał o potrzebnej ostrożności, wychylił się z galerii, by lepiej widzieć wchodzących. Stefcia wydała mu się śliczną. Gdy przechodzili koło grupy mężczyzn, wszystkie głowy pochyliły się przed pierwszymi parami. Pani Idalia skinęła głową trochę dumnie, a młoda księżna, drobna i ładniutka, z nieopisanym wdziękiem. Na Lucię i Stefcię posypało się moc spojrzeń, głównie na Stefcię, bo nie wszyscy ją tu znali. Ale Trestka prowadzący dziewczynę robił jej reklamę, miał przy tym bardzo dumną minę. W ślad za nimi przyjechali hrabiostwo Barscy. Do hrabianki podbiegł książę Zaniecki. Koncert skończył się. Po długich oklaskach zaczęto wychodzić, ale jeszcze połowa publiki nie wyszła, a już zgraja lokai wpadła do sali, chwytając krzesła i z rumotem wynosząc je na korytarz. Wszczęło się zamieszanie i hałas. Zza Filarów wyszedł Waldemar, wskazał ręką w kierunku drzwi i zawołał krótko spokojnym, lecz stanowczym głosem: – Służba na potem! Teraz proszę tam. Lokaje spiesznie cofnęli się obsługiwać odjeżdżających. W sali ucichło. Publika wychodziła swobodnie. – Oho! temu nie przytrafi się to, co łysemu hrabiemu – pomyślał z zadowoleniem pan Rudecki. A pan w okularach zawołał: – Oto zuch! to ordynat, panie... Michorowski z Głębowicz. Ho! ho! to wielki pan, ale nie taki, jak oni wszyscy. – Jak to nie taki? – Bo rozumniejszy od wielu innych. Pan nie słyszał o jego dobrach? Jak on prowadzi gospodarstwo, a jaki popularny i ludzki. Przy tym patriota: żyje po magnacku, ale dla cudzych – milionów nie trwoni. W jego dobrach ludzie żyją jak u pana Boga za piecem i otaczają go prawdziwą czcią. Ech! żeby nam więcej takich, nie oglądalibyśmy się na zagranicę! Pana Rudeckiego uderzyło podobieństwo myśli sąsiada do jego własnych. – Czy pan zna osobiście ordynata? – spytał. – Osobiście, panie. Ale poznałem go już na wystawie, bo mam tu swoje torfy, dreny, i rozmaite plany. Ja jestem inżynier, panie. A że ordynat jest członkiem komitetu, czynnym przy organizacji, więc miałem sposobność rozmawiać z nim przy lokowaniu swoich artykułów. On ma na wystawie ogromną stajnię. Dziesięć klacz różnych ras, ze wszystkich majątków, i tego pięknego ogiera, panie, araba czystej krwi, na którym tak dzielnie jeździł na wyścigu hipicznym, pewno pan widział? Ma także swoje zboża, psy myśliwskie i jeszcze tam coś w dziale myślistwa. – Za konie dostał złoty medal. – Bo też ma śliczne. – I psiarnia dostała dobrą nagrodę. On widać ogromnie kulturalnie gospodaruje. – I rozumnie, co dziwniejsze, że taki młody człowiek. Ja przecie znam dobra głębowickie już za jego własnej administracji. Przedtem hulał, panie, po świecie jak nabab, błyszczał za granicą. Teraz jakoś woli siedzieć w kraju, ale o żeniaczce nie słychać, choć mu hrabiankę Barską swatają na gwałt. Pan Rudecki zamyślił się. Salę uporządkowano. Ogrodnicy ustawiali kwitnące wazony roślin. Posadzka odświeżona błyszczała jak szyba. Nagle z buduaru wyszła Stefcia z Lucią i chwyciwszy się za ręce przebiegły wzdłuż sali. Za nimi ukazały się dwie panienki w wieku Luci, wątłe i drobne jak laleczki, w białych sukniach, uczesane w secesję. Były to księżniczki Podhoreckie, wnuczki księżnej z Obronnego. Wszystkie zaczęły wirować po sali. Wesołe śmiechy odbijały się srebrnym dźwiękiem o freski ścian i sufitu. Wśród cieplarnianych kwiatów i drzew panienki fruwały niby jasne motyle. Stefcia, najwyższa i najsmuklejsza, wodziła rej. Obie księżniczki kręciły się z rozradowaniem nowicjuszek, pociągając i Lucię, nieco poważniejszą. Nie zwracały najmniejszej uwagi na galerię ani na służbę, która się grzecznie cofnęła. Na korytarz wszedł Waldemar, rzucił oczy- ma na salę i wpadł w rozbawione koło dziewczęce. – Waldy! Waldy! – krzyknęły księżniczki. – Panienki, kółko! – zawołał wesoło. Porwał rękę Stefci i jednej z księżniczek, inne chwyciły się także za ręce i w tempie mazurowym okręcił je parę razy dookoła. – Waldy, ty stań w środku i będziesz wróblem, a my będziemy śpiewały – zawołała zadyszana Lucia. – Nie można, idziemy! – rzekł prędko i pociągnął je za sobą wskazując brwiami pełne galerie. Panienki rozbiegły się spłoszone. Waldemar wolno podążył za nimi. Zaczęli się zjeżdżać goście z miasta, muzyka zagrała walca, dając hasło do balu. Ale pan Rudecki nie widział wchodzących par, tak pochłonęła go drobna scena z panienkami i ordynatem. – Wzięli mi ją całą, wsiąkła w nich – powtarzał w myśli i nie bardzo słuchał zachwytów sąsiada. – Oto, panie, młódź rozdokazywana! Jakie to były ładne te ich piruety. Ale ordynat i do tańca, i do różańca. Z panienek najładniejsza jasnozielona. Kto to taki? Pewnie także jakaś księżniczka. – Żebyś wiedział, że jestem jej ojcem! – pomyślał pan Rudecki z prawdziwą dumą. Bal rozpoczął się szumnie, z życiem. Prowadził tańce Waldemar i hrabia Brochwicz z pomocą kilku innych. Mieniło się na sali od barwnych strojów pań, przeplatanych czarnymi frakami, od przy- branych w kwiaty i brylanty głów kobiecych. Wytworna woń perfum, kwiaty, powiewanie wachlarzy tworzyły odurzającą atmosferę balową. Błyszczały oczy, świeciły klejnoty, nogi w lakierkach i jasnych pantofelkach ślizgały się rytmicznie. Wiotkie postacie kobiet, przegięte z wdziękiem na ramionach mężczyzn, rozkosznie pochylone głowy miały w sobie jakąś zmysłowość, idącą w krew, a estetycznie piękną. Mężczyźni wyglądali zwycięsko, czarne ich ramiona obejmowały śmiało gibkie stany tancerek, jakby z energicznym tryumfem. Niektóre pary, tańcząc, zdawały się szeptać sobie na ucho tak samo porywające słowa, jak rwącym był szumny walc, który je unosił. Waldemar, przetańczywszy z kilku pannami z arystokracji, porwał Stefcię w zaklęty wir. I wówczas zrozumiał czar tańca. Po raz pierwszy otaczał ramieniem jej smukłą postać i czuł ją tak blisko siebie, przechyloną, wdzięczną, oddaną. Trzymał ją silnie i doznawał rozkoszy słysząc bicie jej serca. Gorący oddech dziewczyny palił go, jej włosy musnęły mu usta. Sam pochylił się nieznacznie, aby dotknąć puchu jedwabistego. Oczy spod zmrużonych powiek trzymał utkwione w strojnej główce, ozdobionej pękami białej koniczyny. Widział obfite rzęsy Stefci i delikatne rumieńce, widział jej ładny profil, gorejące usta, białą welinową szyję i ramiona wychylające się z seledynowych obsłon krepy. Czar ogarniał go potężnie. Czuł, że i on oddziaływa na dziewczynę silnie. Stefcia tańczyła dobrze i lekko, ale była jak nieprzytomna. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z uroku, jaki ją otaczał, czuła się szczęśliwą aż do upojenia. Wspaniale oświetlona sala, kwiaty, dobra muzyka, – olśniła ją, tańczyła z zapamiętaniem, całą duszę wkładając w zabawę. Gdy zobaczyła obok siebie Waldemara, ogarnęło ją przerażenie pełne błogości. W jego ramionach prawie zdrętwiała, pierś jej rozsadzały uczucia dotąd nie znane. Dreszcze niepokojące wstrząsały nią gwałtownie. Nie patrząc czuła, że on przepala ją wzrokiem. Unoszona przez niego, lekko i zręcznie płynęła po niezmierzonych falach szczęścia. Oboje tańczyli jak artyści. Tak byli wytworni i dobrani, że w tłumie mnóstwa par zaczynali zwracać na siebie uwagę. Upoje- nie ogarnęło ich wichrem, ich taniec stawał się namiętniejszym i trwając długo, przykuwał do siebie oczy baczniejszych widzów. Panu Rudeckiemu łza zakręciła się pod powieką, westchnął cicho. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pięknej pary, a bolał go jednocześnie jej widok. – Wyrwać ją stąd, unieść, zabrać! – zaszumiało mu w głowie. Za późno! Pan Rudecki czuł, że za późno. Chwila przerwy. Szum, gwar, poprzedzający ważną chwilę balu, słychać komendę ordynata. Brochwicz zwija się, ustawiając pary. Nagle runął na salę huczny, dziarski mazur. Zakipiał spiesznym tętnem w sercach, rozgrzał krew w żyłach. Zerwały się, popłynęły wszystkie pary. W pierwszej ordynat z młodą hrabiną Wizembergową, córką księcia Giersztorfa, z którą ordynata niegdyś swatano. Druga para: hrabianka Barska i książę Zaniecki, następnie Trestka z panną Ritą, Brochwicz ze Stefcią, Lucia i młody Żnin. Zaroiło się na sali od czwórek. Zapał rósł, kipiała krew tańczących, promieniały twarze pań, silne prądy, namiętne dreszcze rosły dokoła. Donośny głos ordynata podniecał do życia. Mazur gorętszych wprost porywał za włosy, zniewalał do szału, budził entuzjazm. Waldemar, niewyczerpany w pomysłach, układał coraz nowe figury. Widząc go tak rozbawionym, pan Maciej dziwił się po cichu, ale pani Elzonowska głośno mówiła, że takiej werwy dawno nie widziała u ordynata. – Chyba w czasach, gdy hulał po świecie, lecz i wtedy był inny. Mazur trwał długo, ale ordynat nie pozwolił mu słabnąć: przerwano go w pełni życia, chociaż wszyscy byli już pomęczeni. Sala opustoszała. Większość taneczników poszła do obficie zastawionych bufetów, a kółko arystokracji do dolnego gabinetu, gdzie była zamówiona osobna kolacja. Do sali balowej wpadła służba, uzbrojona w szczotki, i zaczęła odświeżać posadzkę, niby arenę przed nowym występem gladiatorów. Pan Rudecki rozpamiętywał swe wrażenia. Dopomagał mu w tym sąsiad w okularach, który mówił bez przerwy, robiąc różne uwagi o tancerzach i tancerkach. Z pań chwalił najwięcej błękitną, istotnie piękną hrabinę Wizembergową, księżycową pannę Ritę i jasnozieloną Stefcię. Tak je nazywał od koloru sukien. W dolnym gabinecie bawiono się wybornie. Stefcia miała z jednej strony Trestkę i pannę Ritę, z drugiej młodzieńca z monoklem, który się nią ogromnie zajmował, a naprzeciw Waldemara z hrabianką Barską. Stefcia, uradowana z sąsiedztwa, miała złoty humor. Z wesołą przekorą drażniła się z Trestką, z pustym śmiechem przyjmowała umizgi młodzieńca w monoklu. Razem z panną Ritą tworzyli czwórkę niezrównaną. Waldemar dorzucał często swe atuty, co zwiększało grę słów, płynących szeroką rzeką, pełnych wytrysków dowcipu. Hrabianka krzywiła się: drażniły ją ucieczki Waldemara do przeciwnego obozu; dokładała wszelkich usiłowań, aby go zatrzymać przy sobie, stosując wyraźną kokieterię. Na Stefcię czarne oczy hrabianki ciskały złe spojrzenia. Instynktownie czuła większe niebezpieczeństwo z tej strony. Panna ta, w swej gorącopomarańczowej sukni, za bogatej i za poważnej na jej wiek, śniada, z włosami i oczyma czarnymi jak noc, przypominała cygańską królewnę, walczącą z dziką zazdrością o zdobycz. Gdy patrzyła na Stefcię, z twarzy jej znikało rozczulenie dla ordynata, a wypełzał gniew, prawie nienawiść, pokryta maską uprzejmego uśmiechu. Oczy gorzały dziko. Książę Zaniecki, który pochłaniał ją wzrokiem, szepnął w zachwycie: – Demoniczna dziewczyna! ale jaka śliczna! Popełnił nieostrożność: siedząca obok hrabianka Paula dosłyszała i rzekła z przekąsem: – Ordynat nie lubi demonów w kobiecie. Gniewało ją, że książę, siedząc przy niej, zwracał oczy w inną stronę. Zaniecki, zamiast skruchy, uradował się niezmiernie. On chciałby otoczyć ordynata całym legionem aniołów, byle mu tylko tego demona zostawił. Księciu chodziło najwięcej o oprawę; był z liczby ludzi, którzy w pewnych wypadkach więcej cenią ramy niż obraz. Stefcia dostrzegała nieprzychylne błyski w oczach hrabianki, lecz nie psuły one jej wesołości. Bawiła się wybornie, nie czując skrępowania. Dobrze przeczuwał pan Rudecki: wsiąkła już w sferę tych ludzi. Miała przy tym powodzenie. Jej karnecik szczelnie zapisano nazwiskami. Michorowski powtarzał się w nim kilka razy. Dziewczyna z rozkoszą wchłaniała wonny dymek uwielbień, unoszący się dokoła niej. Każde spotkanie jej oczu z Waldemarem wstrząsało nią, każdy taniec z nim odurzał. Bała się jego zbliżenia, zaczynała drżeć, gdy na nią patrzał, a jednocześnie ten błogi niepokój sprawiał jej niewysłowioną rozkosz. Kolacja trwała niedługo, po czym tańce znowu zaczęły się ze zdwojoną siłą. Waldemar, przetańczywszy ze Stefcią kontredansa, posadził ją pod grupą olbrzymich palm i rzekł nieco szorstko, jak zwykle, gdy mu na czym zależało: – Niech mi pani pokaże karnecik. Stefcia podała mu seledynowy, malowany gracik z maciupcim ołówkiem tegoż koloru. Waldemar przeczytał na okładce: ''Lepsza w kwietniu jedna chwilka ''Niż w jesieni całe grudnie. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok Stefci na krześle w ten sposób, że odgrodził ją od sali. – Czy to pani sama wybierała ten karnecik? – Dostałam go od baronowej. – Bardzo dobry aforyzm. Mickiewicz dla siebie go widać ułożył, bo jednak czasami jest inaczej. Na przykład u nas chwile wiosenne były złe, nieufne, drażliwe, słowem brzydkie! Dzisiaj są lepsze, a mamy jesień! – Ale nie grudzień! – W grudniu będzie jeszcze lepiej. Przerzucił kartki karnecika, odczytując nazwiska. – Ależ tu cała armia wpisana! Bajeczny rejestr! Moje litery bledną wobec tej potęgi. Co? co?... kotylion – Brochwicz? No, mogła pani kotyliona zostawić dla mnie. – Nie mogłam odmówić panu Brochwiczowi. Zresztą bal to jak bitwa: zdobywa ten, kto pierwszy przychodzi. – Nie zawsze! czasem drugi pobije pierwszego. Ja właśnie mam ten zamiar. Spojrzał jej w oczy z demoniczną pewnością siebie. Stefcia zmieszała się, ale odrzekła bez wahania: – Tak nie można. Pan Brochowicz byłby słusznie obrażony. – Potrzeba mi tylko zgody pani, a już ja tak urządzę, że się Jurka ułagodzi. Ale teraz mi pani naturalnie odmówi. Powstał z krzesła i rzekł z uśmiechem: – Idę po Brochwicza. Za chwilę! Gdy odszedł, podsunął się do Stefci młodzieniec w monoklu i zapytał z umizgiem: – Pani kotyliona tańczy? – Tak, panie. – A!... pardon! spóźniłem się... i zawsze ordynat... – Co pan tu przeciwko mnie spiskuje? – zapytał niski głos ordynata tuż za nim. Młodzieniec bąknął coś po francusku i z ukłonem odszedł. Waldemar stanął przed Stefcia, trzymając pod rękę Brochwicza. – Mój Jurku, ja tu zaatakowałem karnet panny Stefanii i twoja pozycja w kotylionie bardzo mi się nie podoba. Nie chcę z tobą batalii, mając nadzieję, że sprawę załatwimy polubownie. – Dobrze! ale to zależy ode mnie, a ja się nie zgadzam – rzekł Brochwicz. – Mój drogi! nie jesteś wyrocznią w tej sprawie. – Zależy i ode mnie, lecz tym samym pan wygrywa – dodała Stefcia. – Dziękuję pani! A co Waldy! – Nie tryumfuj przed czasem! Uciekam się do ostatniego środka i przekonam was, że słuszność żądania jest po mej stronie. Pani obiecała mi pierwszego kotyliona jeszcze w Słodkowcach – ten będzie pierwszym. Ty zaś, Jurku, podobno starasz się o rękę hrabianki Melanii, a ją znudził już Zaniecki, wierzaj mi! – Przekonywa mnie jedynie pierwszy argument. Jeśli pani obiecała kotyliona najpierw tobie, muszę się cofnąć, chociaż z głębokim żalem. Stefcia, mocno różowa, wyciągnęła rękę do Brochwicza. – Przepraszam pana. Istotnie zapomniałam. Chłopak ścisnął jej rękę z ukłonem. – Jestem pobity, ale trzymając się zasady: nic darmo, proszę panią o ostatniego mazura. Stefcia złożyła ręce z zabawnym grymasem. – Niestety! wpisał się już pod nim pan Żnin. – A więc proszę o nadprogramowy. Waldy, ty, jako dyrygujący, urządzisz to. – Z całą przyjemnością. Stefcia na końcu karnecika napisała dużymi literami: “Biały mazur – Jerzy Brochwicz”. Chłopak z ukłonem odszedł w stronę Barskiej. – Czy zadowolona pani? – spytał cicho Waldemar. – Dlaczego pan skłamał? Ja panu kotyliona nie obiecywałam. – A dlaczego pani skłamała? – Chciałam ratować sytuację. – A ja chciałem z panią tańczyć. Wcześniej nie mogłem o to prosić z powodu ścisłej barykady fraków otaczających panią. Użyłem podstępu. – Tak, ale co pan Brochwicz pomyśli? – Pan Brochwicz uwierzył święcie, a teraz – o! niech pani patrzy – kłania się hrabiance i został przyjęty. Przesunął się koło nich hrabia Barski. Zmierzył dumnym wzrokiem Stefcię i ordynata, ale w jego oczach ujrzał niezbyt zachęcający wyraz, bo spiesznie odszedł dalej. – Co pani sądzi o tym panu? – zapytał Waldemar Stefcię. – O hrabi Barskim? Niesympatyczny i wydaje się nieprzystępnym. Zresztą – mało go znam. Waldemar wydął usta. – Napuszony arlekin wielkości, karykatura sterowa. Człowiek ten jest przekonany, że nie on istnieje dla świata, ale świat dla niego. W jego mniemaniu on jest osią, dokoła której wszystko się obraca. Ja nawet wątpię, czy on wierzy we własną śmierć, chyba w taką, że zostanie żywcem wniebowzięty, razem z herbem i koroną. Ale niech szanuje swą wielkość, jak sam chce, byle przestał być apostołem swych idei, gdyż one posiadają zarazek niebezpieczny. – Więc hrabia ma jakieś idee i szerzy propagandę? – zdziwiła się Stefcia. – Nie posądzałam go o to; ma wygląd sobka, troszczącego się jedynie o swe miliony, tytuł i o... dobrą partię dla córki. Waldemar z uśmiechem skłonił głowę. – Odgadła go pani trafnie, lecz to są względniejsze wady hrabiego, można by mu je wybaczyć, bo za wiele mamy podobnych w kraju. Ale hrabia ma przy tym niemożliwe doktryny etyczne i społeczne i w sposób kaznodziejski chce je rozpowszechniać wśród młodzieży naszej; a że posiada mózg raczej żółwi niż orli, a więc może sobie pani wyobrazić, jakie zdania wygłasza. To już nie fanatyk, to barbarzyńca sterowy, naszpikowany dumą. On nie uznaje ludzi, tylko magnatów. To ciekawy typ, okazowy! lecz powinien być w muzeum, nie w świecie. Stefcia poruszyła głową ze zdziwieniem. – Jeżeli znany jest ogółowi pańskiej sfery jako człowiek wątłego umysłu więc nie może szkodzić. – Tak, umysłom tęższym, ale mamy duży procent głów bardzo niewykształconych, umysłów niemowlęcych; na nich wpływ hrabiego działa. W ten sposób rozszerzają się jego pojęcia i szkodzą. Gdyby nie miał milionów i pięknej córki, może by jego apostolstwo mniej znajdowało przychylnych obozów, ale to jest margines, który ściąga bawełniane głowy pod jego hasło. – Czyli że hasło hrabiego brzmi: precz ze światem, niech żyje Olimp! – zawołała wesoło Stefcia. Waldemar roześmiał się. – Brawo, panno Stefanio! doskonale! pani go lepiej zna, niż sądziłem. Hrabia istotnie arystokrację uważa za bogów, siebie bez wątpienia za Jowisza. – Czy hrabianka podziela zapatrywania ojca? – O tak! wprawdzie w inny sposób, lecz treść jednakowa. Tylko ona. jako panna na wydaniu i kobieta piękna, nosi swe zasady jak suknię, stosownie do okoliczności. Więc do salonu: aksamity, gazy, białe puchy, zwłaszcza gdy widzi przed sobą choć jedną dobrą partię z nazwiska, tytułu lub majątku. Na co dzień szata jest ostrzejsza: wełna, brokat, dla ogółu ludzi stać ją tylko na płótno, perkalik, a dla służby nawet zgrzebny drelich jest zbyt kosztowny. – Wypowiedział pan to zręcznie, lecz złośliwie. – Nie, pani, może w sali balowej moje zdanie wydaje się za ostre. Zresztą hrabianka jest dziś w najpiękniejszej ze swych ceremonialnych szat, jest w otoczeniu wielbicieli i widzi przed sobą paru, o których jej wyjątkowo chodzi. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się i skłaniając głowę w stronę mówiącego rzekła: – A jeden z najpiękniejszych rozmawia z przedstawicielką klas upośledzonych. To może hrabiankę gniewa. – O, i pani powiedziała to złośliwie. – Nie. tylko szczerze. – Więc powiem i ja tak samo. Jestem egoistą i dla hrabianki nie zaniecham rozmowy z panią. Ale otóż grają. Służę pani. Stefcia wsparła się na jego ramieniu. Ordynat, otaczając jej gibki stan, spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek wzrokiem, jakim potrafił wprowadzać kobiety na manowce. Stefcia drgnęła i spuściła długie rzęsy. Ordynat objął ją silniej. Popłynęli na salę. Kotylion wił się z niebywałym życiem. Przygotowanych kwiatów zabrakło, szły na ofiary dekoracyjne. Waldemar miał na piersiach istny pancerz kwiatowy. Stefcia wyglądała jak jeden bukiet, panna Rita, hrabianka Melania, hrabina Wizembergowa, nawet Lucia i młodziutkie księżniczki Podhoreckie pływały w kwiatach. Sala miała wygląd ogrodu: wszystkie panie. różowe, rozpromienione, z gwiazdami w oczach, były jak kwiaty. Panowie, niby czarne motyle, uwijali się gęsto przy najpiękniejszych. Szał ogarniał tańczących, przeszedł we wzajemne oświadczanie się sobie za pomocą kwiatów. Upajająca woń roślin, roznamiętnienie, czar unosił się w blaskach sali omotując wszystkich niebezpieczną siecią, przeźroczą jak mistyczna jakaś pajęczyna. Waldemar otrzeźwiał pierwszy i zakończył kotylion huczną figurą mazurową. Pomęczone panie uciekały do buduarów. Lokaje roznosili chłodzące napoje. Stefcia. księżniczki i Lucia wybiegły na korytarz. Naręcze kwiatów złożyły na balustradzie, same zaczęły chłodzić się wachlarzami. Wtem na schody wbiegł lokaj, niosąc ogromny pęk róż, gwoździków i storczyków. przeplecionych pierzastą paprocią, znikł w drzwiach sali. – Ciekawam, dla kogo to? – szepnęła Lucia. – Pewno Zaniecki dla Barskiej. Kilku mężczyzn otoczyło panienki. Młodzieniec w monoklu prawił Stefci miłe grzeczności. Zniecierpliwiona zabrała kwiaty, chcąc się schronić do buduaru. Panienki poszły z nią razem. W przejściu pod filarami spotkały Waldemara. Szedł niosąc w ręku świeżo przyniesiony pęk kwiatów. Błysk żywej radości zapalił mu się w oczach. Rozdzielił kwiaty na dwie części: jedną połowę wręczył Stefci, a drugą sypnął na nią jak na corso. Rzekł przyciszonym głosem: – To nad program. Kwiaty składają pani hołd w moim imieniu. Aksamitne róże pozaczepiały się na krepie sukni, upadły na szyję i ramiona Stefci, inne u jej stóp. Jeden storczyk zawisł na włosach. Stała jak w powodzi. Waldemar znikł za filarami, zanim zdumiona Stefcia zdążyła mu podziękować. Obie księżniczki z okrzykiem rzuciły się podnosić rozsypane kwiaty i zaczęły je ciskać wesoło na Stefcię. Ona, ochłonąwszy odrzucała na nie. Bawiły się jak dzieci. Tylko Lucia stała sztywna, jak zdrętwiała, patrząc nieruchomo na roześmianą trojkę. – To już tak?... aż tak? – szepnęła do swej zdumionej duszyczki. Pani Idalia, nawet nie widząc sceny z bukietem, zaczynała się dąsać na powodzenie Stefci. Dziewczynę spotykały same tryumfy. Arystokratyczna młodzież dobijała się o tańce z nią. Otaczano ją stale ścisłym kołem. Zmęczona, rozpromieniona jak zorza, wirowała po sali niby motyl, niby cudny kwiat, porywający oczy. Pani Idalia widziała ożywienie ordynata, tańczył z nią zbyt często i zbyt namiętnie. Lecz najgorzej bolało baronową, że Waldemar hrabiankę Melanię zaniedbywał. Po kotylionie, w bocznym buduarze, podeszli do baronowej: hrabia Barski z jednej strony, z drugiej hrabina Ćwilecka, i oboje mocno zgorszeni rozpoczęli atak. Hrabia mówił: – Popełniła baronowa odstępstwo od zasad arystokracji wprowadzając w nasze kółko tę Rudecką. To trochę skandal! Ca ressemble un peu mal!Ca resemble un peu mal! (fr.) – To do niczego niepodobne! Panią Idalię uraził ton tych słów. Nie lubiła czynionych sobie uwag. Spojrzała z góry na hrabiego i odrzekła sucho: – Skandalu nie widzę, gdyż w sali jest wiele panien podrzędniejszych od Rudeckiej. Ta zaś, skoro jest dame de compagnie mojej córki, ma prawo do pewnych względów. Barski podniósł dumnie głowę. – Tak! ze strony baronowej i jej córki, nie przeczę. Ale ja tu widzę dokoła panny Rudeckiej hołdy młodzieży naszej. To już zbyteczne. – To kwestia jej urody i powodzenia – odcięła się pani Idalia. – Idalko! – przemówiła pani Ćwilecka – nie broń jej. Hrabia ma słuszność: ta dziewczyna zaćmiewa sobą nasze panny. Był to największy nierozsądek z twej strony brać ją na bal. Pani Elzonowska rozgniewała się. – Zostawić jej w hotelu przecież nie mogłam. Z trochę dziwnymi państwo występujecie pretensjami. – W ogóle popełniłaś nieostrożność biorąc ją do Słodkowic – mówiła zirytowana hrabina. – Ona jest zbyt piękna tam, gdzie przebywa ordynat. Barski zadrżał niespokojnie i złym wzrokiem przeszył hrabinę. – Permettez, comtesse!Permettez, comtesse! (fr.) – Pani pozwoli, hrabino! stanę w obronie ordynata. Ta panna wpływu tak silnego mieć nie może, aby mówić tu o niebezpieczeństwie. Ona nie zaćmiewa naszych gwiazd, ale wprowadza niepokój, demoralizuje młodzież. Lecz zakusy ordynata mogą być względem niej inne, które łatwo wybaczyć: ona jest ładna, to prawda, ale i... subretki bywają ładne. Pani rozumie?... Tłuste wargi hrabiny uśmiechnęły się do mówiącego rozkosznie, mrugnęła z dowcipną miną. Nagle wyszła na środek buduaru hrabina Wizembergowa, dotąd stojąca w drzwiach niepostrzeżenie, i rzekła chłodno: – Ale subretkom nie powierzamy swych córek, nie wprowadzamy ich do towarzystwa, nie podajemy ręki. Porównanie hrabiego jest co najmniej niewczesne. Panna Rudecka c’est une fille jeune, belle et trés bien élevée!c’est une fille jeune. belle et trés bien élevée (fr.) – to panienka młoda, piękna i bardzo dobrze wychowana Ona istotnie zaćmiewa nasze panny urodą, wdziękiem, inteligencją, porywa młodzież i ordynata – to wam się nie podoba. Ale można sarkać na nią, jeśli was gniewa, tylko nie ubliżać, szczególnie wobec osoby, której córka jest pod jej opieką. Hrabina odwróciła się powolnym ruchem i dumnie wyszła z buduaru, ciągnąc za sobą szumiącą falę błękitnej mory. Hrabia zły, napadnięty znienacka, gryzł wąsy, a gdy pani Idalia również wyszła, syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Histeryczka. Hrabina Ćwilecka wzruszyła ramionami. – Poszaleli na punkcie Rudeckiej! Oboje powrócili do salonu. Tańce trwały do rana. Biały mazur przepłynął ostatnią dźwięczną falą, zahuczał raz jeszcze, rozniósł już. trochę senne echo wesela po zmęczonej sali i zamilkł. Bo i sala była zmęczona. Świadczyła o tym wytarta posadzka, walające się na niej poobłamywane listki i gałązki zmięte, bezbarwne. Świadczyły poobłamywane dekoracyjne kwiaty i ten wyłączny stygmat skończonej zabawy. Zdawało się, że we freskach ścian, wśród zdobiących je roślin tułają się jeszcze westchnienia, śmiechy i resztki marzeń razem z tonami muzyki. Przed podjazdem huczały karety, nawoływania służby i głuchy tętent koni. Wschodzące słońce, połyskując na lakierach karet i zaglądając ciekawie do okien, mówiło odjeżdżającym “dzień dobry”. Pan Rudecki, schowany w dorożce, wracał do siebie zmęczony, z pochyloną głową, pełną ciężkich myśli.